lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthrosaurus
Boss 13-17. This battle is triggered upon approaching the shores of Numara with the Nautilus in Disc 4. Make your team consist of Seth and Kaim in front, with Jansen, Cooke, and Sarah on the back row. Then, get Anti-Petrify on to as many party members as possible. Now the first Arthrosaurus will be a pretty standard fight -- he'll either use physical attacks (which can cause petrification) or hit you with Heat Breath (400 damage to the back row, or over 2,000 to the front row...) It's a very dangerous move, but thankfully the battle shouldn't last long. Keep having Kaim and Seth attack; they're really only there to provide a guard for the back row. It's also a good idea to have both Kaim and Seth take a power drink, as that will roughly double their damage. Have Jansen and the other mages keep hitting the Arthrosaurus with Winda until it dies. The fight isn't that bad, but it's only a practice for part two, where you'll be fighting four more of them at once. You'll be on the world map, where there are four Athrosauruses heading towards the city of Numara. If any get there, it's a game over. Your choices are either to engage them each and defeat them in turn, or to cast sleep on them to stop their movements while you flee to deal with another one. Offense Strategy: You'll be engaging them one by one. The best order is to go from the top to the bottom. Make sure to heal completely between fights, but not during them. You don't have that much time to spare. Just glance at the element of the beast, which varies, and then switch to casting the appropriate spells. Once you have your spells selected, you should just be mashing the A button to save time (if you have cursor memory turned on), but don't forget to change elemental spells for each Arthosaur. By doing this, you should stop the final Arthrosaurus just before it reaches Numara. The only way you'll lose is if you get extremely unlucky and one of the beasts does Heat Breath on the front row twice in a row, and then a third time on the back row. It has happened, but it's rare; and truthfully, you can't defend against that without power-leveling to a ridiculous level. Just hope that it doesn't happen. Alternate Strategy: This is a pretty hard encounter. It's easy if you have the Fire Proof skill; Heat Breath won't do any damage. Their physical attack can petrify instantly so be sure to have Anti-Petrify equipped. You can use the Sleep spell to halt the movements of Arthrosauruses and concentrate on a single one. Note that when putting the Arthrosaurus to sleep, all characters not casting Sleep should use defend; any damage you do to Arthrosaurus will wake the beast from it's slumber. You must kill them quickly, because if they reach the city it's game over. 3 Combo, and Elemental spells work well. Equip elemental rings to make it even easier. Absorb damage is a "must have" for the front line, because their physical attacks hit really hard. Alternate Strategy 2: This strategy relies on putting the Arthosaurus to sleep. * Equip Anti-Petrify and Absorb Fire/Fire Proof skills or items where possible. * Have one character be designated as a 'slow' caster. This is probably Tolten (equipped with a Black Magic item), or Kaim. * The first round, have all your characters deal damage where possible, and have the slow caster cast Sleep on the Arthosaurus. Time the attacks so that Sleep is the final attack. You may have to use weaker magic attacks to ensure that Sleep is cast absolutely last. * Next round, if any other Arthosaurus is awake, flee, and battle the next one. * Before killing the final Arthrosaurus put it to sleep (if it isn't already), and get all the items in the bay. This is a safer, but slower strategy, ensuring you can heal before the beast fires two Heat Breaths in a row. Items * 5 Dragon Scales * 5 Demon Sculptures * 3 Decaying Particles * Slot Seed * 10 Kilo Weight Make sure to grab these five items during the Arthrosaurus attack upon Numara. They DO count towards the Treasure Trove Achievements. They are located in bubbling fish beds. Quickly press A to collect the treasure. You can of course always get these from the Auction House in Saman. However if you attempt to collect all these on the spot make sure at least three of the Arthrosaurus' are fallen while one is put to sleep. In the long run it will save you money instead of using the Auction House. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Earth Elemental Enemies